An Interestion Conversation
by ValoryAnnClark
Summary: Bella and Edward are getting more serious. How does Chalie handle the situation. By Purplez Pretty not ValoryAnnClark


**Disclaimer: I'm only 15 so it's impossible for me to have 3 kids. That means that I'm now Stephanie Meyer and that would mean that I'm not the author of **_**Twilight**_

**A/N: This is my friend Purplez Pretty's story. fanfiction is blocked on her computer so she will be posting stories with my account. Everything in past this point is her stuff not mine. This is my first story ever so if is stinks that's why. **

An Interesting Conversation

Bella lay on her bed, Edward embracing her from behind, his ice cold hand on her hip, where she had placed it not long ago. Bella shivered in delight every time Edward pressed his lips against her neck, occasionally touching her neck with more than just his lips. Bella noticed that even the inside of Edward's mouth was cold, but it felt good, like having a piece of ice on your face on a hot day. They were both aware of Charlie, just downstairs and he new that they were all alone in Bella's bedroom, Edward didn't like lying to Charlie about being over there all the time, so he thought every now and then they should let him know when he came. Bella felt very self-conscious walking upstairs with Edward hot on her heals, ever so slightly touching the small of her back protectively as so she wouldn't fall. She could feel Charlie's eyes burning in the back of her head as if to say "don't you dare try anything". 

As Edward moved his lips closer to Bella's mouth, and his hand further up her leg, and torso, Bella began to think if this was the right time, the right place, the right circumstances for… _it._ But she was skeptical of how far Edward would actually go, but by the urgency of the kissing on her neck, and the careful placement of his hands, it was apparent that he had wanted something more than what had been happening the last few weeks. Bella turned over to face him, greedily entwining her hands in his hair, then all over his cold, perfect chest. But all of a sudden, Edward pushed Bella away, buttoning his shirt, and telling Bella to fix hers, which she realized, embarrassed, was very much askew. 

Bella didn't even have to ask, she new that Charlie must be on his way up to check on them. She smoothed out the bed, and checked herself in the mirror on the wall, and grabbed a biology book and began to "read" it with Edward. That moment, Charlie burst in through Bella's door. "Wow, try knocking once and a while." Bella said guiltily. 

"What was going on up here? I heard bumps." Charlie said suspiciously. 

Edward thought quickly "It was nothing Charlie, a book fell earlier. Don't worry nothing is broken." 

Clearly, Charlie was only concerned that a certain thing had been broken. "I think it's time for Edward to go, I have something I want to talk with you about." His words sounded forced, and well thought-out. 

Bella blushed all too obviously as Charlie gave Edward a rather unfriendly look. Could _he have known what was going on?_ Bella thought to herself. _Or was this just some sort of fatherly instinct? _"I'll just walk Edward to the door then" Bella said timidly. Bella quickly grabbed Edward and rushed downstairs so that they could have a moment of privacy before Charlie reached the door. "Will you stay? You hardly just got here." Bella said breathlessly. 

"Actually, I have been here over three hours," Bella glanced at the clock in amazement, as Edward continued "I will be listening," he said pointedly "but I should be getting home. I love you." he said tenderly. He brushed his lips across Bella's, and was out the door just as Charlie turned the corner. 

"Oh, good, he's gone. Sit down Bella." Charlie motioned to the kitchen chair for Bella to sit. Charlie took a seat himself, and sighed as he looked Bella in the eyes. "I know that you are getting older," Charlie said carefully. "And I understand that you and Edward are getting somewhat close now." 

"Uh-huh…" Bella muttered, unsure where this was going. 

"Well, I just wanted you to… to… to be _careful_ Bella." Charlie said anxiously. 

"Careful about what?" Bella said suspiciously. There had been plenty of people telling Bella to be careful around Edward before, but Charlie couldn't mean the same thing… _could he?_

"Bella, I know that you are going to be experiencing a lot of… _feelings_ right now when you're around Edward… but…" Charlie sighed; he was obviously having difficulty saying all of this. "Bella do you get were I am going with this?" 

"Um… I'm not really sure dad" Bella said anxiously, as she mentally went over all the people who could have told Charlie. _Did__he know all this time, and I just never knew?__Was he superstitious like Jake's family? Did he think that the Cullen's were _bloodsuckers 

The horrified look on Bella's face must have been mixed up with a look of utter confusion, because Charlie was getting more and more aggravated. Finally, he burst out, "Bella this is about your virginity!" He shouted at her, and then sank back in his chair, obviously embarrassed. Bella was so surprised and relieved that she laughed. Charlie looked at her, very alarmed, "you _are _still a virgin, right Bells?" Charlie asked quietly, his face red. 

"Yes! Yes dad!" Bella choked out between giggles. 

"Why are you laughing? Stop that!" Charlie said, getting frustrated all over again. "I'm sorry dad, I really am. I just, thought you were talking about something else." 

"What?" Charlie asked in honest curiosity. 

"Nothing, it doesn't matter now," Bella said in haste. "But really dad, are we _really_ having the 'safe sex talk'?" 

"No Bells, this is not the 'safe sex talk', this is the 'chose carefully' talk." Bella blushed and forced out a laugh. Charlie continued "I am pretty sure that you are too old for me to control _when_ it happens, I am just thankful that it hasn't already, the stories you hear… girls getting pregnant at such an age, you would be horrified." 

Bella snickered to herself "I don't think there's much of a chance of me getting pregnant with Edward's baby dad." She said, enjoying her own little sick joke. 

"Well, you just never know, sometimes these things aren't planned. But, I just want you to know, that you should pick carefully about _who_ it happens with." 

Bella's face got unintentionally red, matching Charlie's. "Dad, I _really_ don't think that I need this talk, okay? I'm not stupid, Edward's not stupid. You know that dad! And plus, I thought you liked Edward." Bella said, trying to end this conversation on a light note. 

"I do, Bells, I really do, that's the good part about this scenario, and plus the biggest factor," Charlie paused.

"What's that dad?' Bella asked, truly curious about what could be good about his daughter having sex. "I'm just happy that you're happy Bella. You are happy right?" 

Bella laughed. "Of cores I am." 

"Good, I love you."

"Love you too dad."

"Geese, that's why girls live with their mothers, so _they_ can handle this talk." Bella laughed and, standing up from her chair, watched Charlie with loving eyes as he walked up to his room, and out of sight. Well, at least he tried to do the right things, she wondered if he had been reading parenting books from the library. Bella giggled to herself as she ambled into her room and shut the door.

Bella heard laughter and turned around, "I thought you said that you had to go home." Bella said accusingly to the perfect silhouette in her window. 

Edward chuckled again. "I was on my way home, but then I started to listen, and I just could't resist coming back to see the look on your face!" 

Bella blushed. "Was my face that bad?" 

Edward rushed across the room to hold Bella's face in his hands. "You face is always beautiful. Never bad, in any way at all." He kissed her forehead, "but just a little funny" he added, and kissed her again. 

Bella took his hands in hers, and kissed his cold palms, but slowly pushed them away from her face. 

"What's wrong?" Edward asked anxiously. 

"I just… well, I was thinking about what Charlie said, and… well… _would _we ever be able to?" Bella said pointedly. Edward's silence somehow urged her to say more. "I mean, earlier, it seemed like, you…" 

"Earlier I got away with myself." Edward said hurriedly. The hurt expression on Bella's face made Edward soften his, and take her hand once more. "Don't think that I don't _want_ to, but Bella, it's very hard. There's a lot at stake here." 

"I understand all that, but you seem to be fine when we do other things." She didn't want to mention what had happened before Charlie had interrupted; for fear that he would go off on her again. 

"Let's take things a little at a time, and, maybe then we'll see." Edward looked concerned, and a little scared. Bella reached up to his face, and smoothed his furrowed eyebrows with her fingers, and kissed his forehead. Edward smiled, and kissed her hard on the mouth. Bella felt her heart speed up, and her head get light. "I love you." Edward said as they broke apart. 

Bella kissed him again. "And I love you." Then just like that, he was gone. Bella groped the empty air, where Edward had stood seconds before. She fell on top of her bed, and shivered, but not because of the open window. 

**A/N: I wrote this before I read the one in eclipse and I don't really read fanfic's so if its like something else on here tell me. Well I'm done here. Please review. I except anonymous reviews.**

**Purplez Pretty**


End file.
